Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {4} & {1} \\ {4} & {3} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {-2} & {4} \\ {0} & {1} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}-{-2} & {4}-{-2} & {1}-{4} \\ {4}-{0} & {3}-{1} & {0}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {6} & {-3} \\ {4} & {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$